zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline
I Removed >>>Oot was most likely between The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II.<<< This is wholly inappropriate conjecture and is proven wrong by the in-game events of OoT. Anonymous IP logged Is this 'timeline theory' based on ANYTHING? Because the vast majority seems to be guesswork, and doesn't really belong in this article. Happyjoe5 17:59, 6 April 2006 (UTC) : I don't know if it's based on anything but I do think it should be moved to the Timeline Theory page any objections? Thai420 02:16, 8 April 2006 (UTC) That's probably the best place for it... It's not that I have anything against timeline speculation, it's just that as this one is on this page and the rest are on the 'Theory' page it implies that this specific one is fact. Happyjoe5 11:39, 9 April 2006 (UTC) I am tired of seeing this phrase mistranslated so many times: 『時のオカリナ』から百数年後の世界です。 This wiki's translation says "In a world some hundred years after 'Ocarina of Time.'" This is incorrect. The phrase 百数年 means "several hundred years," NOT "some hundred years" or "a hundred and something years." If you want to see for yourself, copy/paste the phrase into WWWJDIC. At least the article's body is correct. I'm changing the translation at the bottom. It's also worth noting that someone on The Hylia made the original translation error. They used different wording, but it was effectively the same mistake. Radien 11:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) AVGN timeline The Angry Video Game Nerd just made a video of how he's very confused about the Timeline of zelda :It was actually old, he just re-released it. It can be seen on GameTrailers. I get what you mean though, it would be nice if his timeline was included on here.--Richard 00:06, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Phantom Hourglass The section under this game needs to be moved or rewritten. It contains very little info about the game. Hellkaiserryo12 OoT Sages/Zelda II "Presumably, the towns in Zelda II were named after the sages from OoT as a result of their fame." I think it's important to point out that being a Sage is not necessarily where the town names came from (because it makes Zelda II viable in either "fork" of the split-timeline, as opposed to only the Adult Link time). Two towns in Zelda II were not used as Sages in OoT: Kasuto, which to my knowledge has gotten no other reference, and Mido. Mido, you may recall, IS a character in OoT, but he is not a Sage. He is leader of the Kokiri. Then there is Impa, who is a Sage but is not a town name (Zelda II has its own Impa character). Most of the OoT Sages are pretty significant characters before being awakened as Sages, they could have attained adequate fame in their normal lives in the Child Link timeline. Mido doesn't exactly set the bar high. Anonymous 16:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Oracles Placement I find the alleged placement of Oracles after LttP to be very one-sided and presumptuous. Most of the points linking it to LttP would apply just as well to a Zelda II sequel, and there are several points that could further solidify a link with Zelda II. The existance of Impa (absent from LttP), the thematic similarity of sacrificing one of the legendary recurring characters to resurrect Ganon (Link in Zelda II, Zelda in Oracles), and the fact that each Triforce part has their own pedestal (seemingly indicates that they were retrieved separately, as in the LoZ/Zelda II story). Perhaps strongest of all is the use of the Triforce mark on one's hand to indicate a chosen hero, and NOT one who has actually obtained a Triforce part. Zelda II used the Triforce mark in the same way. Anonymous 17:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Change of Terms in Twilight Princess? "The state of the Triforce is not certain in this game as the marks that appear on the hands of Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda are never referred to as the Triforce, and bear more similarities to the marks of the Triforce in other games where Link doesn't have one of the pieces, but is granted special abilities from the mark, as seen in Oracle of Ages/Seasons and Adventure of Link." That is an extremely arguable statement. Oracles and Zelda II use the mark of the Triforce to indicate a chosen hero, whether such would apply to Zelda is debatable and it most certainly should not apply to Ganondorf. Furthermore, each character's mark shows a respective piece highlighted over the other two, the same appearance used in games such as OoT where the Triforce parts were divided up, while such a phenomenon was never observed in Zelda II/Oracles. The fact that they are not referred to as the Triforce says very little, as the term "Triforce" doesn't appear in TP at all. Recall in OoT that the mark of the Triforce of Courage is still on child Link's hand in the ending. If the Triforce remained split in the child Link time due to events of the adult Link time, it would go a long way to explaining the "divine prank" witnessed by the Sages. The loss of the term "Triforce" does not mean much if they've been passed down by people who, save for Link and possibly Zelda, have no idea where they came from, and who probably had no idea what would happen to the parts once the original holders, passed on. Anonymous 18:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC